Young Death
by DNACat
Summary: A tale of a kits death. *FOR BUNNYCLAN*


The only sound in the camp was that of Splashfur. The still body of Coldkit lay in the middle of camp. "Why our Coldkit, StarClan? Why?" A single whisper broke the one sound, that of Mintheart.

The kit had been murdered in front of the whole clan, Iceclaw had been the murderer. No one knew why, the clan guessing that it was because of her past close relationship with Mintheart, though they never claimed each other as 'mates'. Coldkit had simply bounded up to her, and bumping into the white she-cats leg, and the cats jealousy had been forced out, her claws drawn and a sudden yelp silenced the argument.

Coldkit's eyes were still wide with surprise and fear, though now the light blue eyes were glazed over, the kit now seeing StarClan. "Why?" Splashfur wailed, her paws covering her ears as tears dripped down her dark grey cheeks.

Mintheart was frozen in place, the whole clan glaring at the tunnel which Iceclaw had fled through, exiled from RiverClan. "The dirty-" Frozenfang was cut off by his mate.

"Frozenfang, the kits…" Ripplewater glanced up at Frozenfang.

Frozenfang blushed but his teeth were bared angrily, the soft grind as they gnashed together the only sound out of the white tom. Ravenstar stared down at the scene, the tom flinching at every wail out of the queen.

The elders trudged out, tears drenching Firewind's cheeks the ginger she-cat's eyes red with the crying at the death of her grand-kit. "It should have been me first." The oldest cat, Lostbreeze, sighed miserably, eyes brimming tears at the sight of the young kits limp body, a small smile plastered to her face.

"Oh my sweet…" Firewind whispered, licking her face sadly, nuzzling the kits cheek.

"I hate my daughter...she always took relationships too seriously…" Nightstripe hissed angrily, nuzzling the kit and whispering something incoherent to her. Suddenly there were a few more cries added to Splashfur's. Heatherstripe had broken down, the golden she-cat's pelt dampening at every tear drop.

Frozenfang had too broken down, the tom unable to stop the wails for his niece to return.

Firewind had completely broke down, tears running down to her chest and onto the cold RiverClan camp floor, "Why StarClan?! Why take someone so young from us?!" She wailed.

The saddest sight of all was Coldkit's brother, Blackkit nudging her with his single grey paw. "C-Coldkit?" He choked on his sobs, light green eyes brimming with tears, his eyes shining in grief. He stared to nudge harder, and pushing her with his nose, "Coldkit! Coldkit, get up! Papa, mama! She isn't talking to me!" He wailed, every eye on him filling with tears.

Mintheart stumbled up and nuzzled his son, "She's-", even he could not manage his son's eyes filling with sadness, and he did not know how to explain such a problem to a young kit. He simply broke into tears, though he tried to hold a smile for his son. "H-Has she gone to StarClan, papa? Like you said when a cat doesn't talk anymore?" Blackkit asked his father, his voice shaky.

Mintheart looked down at his son, tears trickling down both their faces, "Yes my son…StarClan are training her now…". Blackkit froze, suddenly anger flashed over his grief. "You didn't do anything! You sat there and watched! You should've down something!".

Mintheart lowered his head and pressed his nose to his son's nose. "Oh my son, I would go back and time, and kill Iceclaw if a I could, if I could only have your sister back…".

Blackkit shook his head and tore off to find his mother. Mintheart groaned and lay down, tears flashing down his face as the leaders carried Coldkit's tiny body off to be buried.

 _StarClan:_

Coldkit stared around, the lush green fields so familiar. A flowing river could be heard far off in the distance, as she sat up. "H-Hello?" She called out, before whispering softly, "Where's the RiverClan camp?".

"Hello, Coldkit." A voice greeted her, Coldkit turning to see a towering tom standing over her, "I am Paleheart, Firewind's, deceased, mate.".

"You're my grandpa?" Coldkit gasped, staring up at the towering pale tom. Paleheart nodded, smiling down at her. "I died a moon before you were born. I watched over you, and watched horrified as Iceclaw murdered you. She will not be coming here, I assure you.".

Coldkit took this all in, eyes widening, she glanced over at a dark woods, "Will she be going there?".

"Yes, young 'un. Now come, there are many cats waiting to greet you…".

Coldkit followed him through the luscious green fields to where a group of cats sat together, all sharing fresh-kill and grooming each other. "Coldkit! Paleheart," A gold and silver she-cat greeted them, turning her head away from a light ginger tom that was sharing tongues with her.

"Blazingpelt." Paleheart dipped his head nobly to her.

"Come here, young 'un. We're watching um-" Blazingpelt invited, glancing down at the large puddle before her.

Coldkit trotted up and glanced down, her heart dropping at the sight before her. The picture showed her mother and brother cuddling together, wailing her name as her father yowled at StarClan, cursing, then apologizing, cursing again and apologizing again. "Iceclaw has destroyed your family, but you will never see her again…" The light ginger tom growled beside her as the image changed to Iceclaw padding out of the RiverClan border smirking victouriously.

"Now Mintheart will feel the pain I felt when he rejected my love and fell for Splashfur. Coldkit will never see the sun again," She cackled as she leapt over to the rogue territories.

Coldkit scoffed at the image, a sudden anger filling her mind and heart. But as the image turned back to camp, that anger turned to sadness once more, tears brimming her eyes as she witnessed her burial, and how the elders were convinced they should have went first, all muttering and scolding their ancestors for not taking them first.

She couldn't hold it back, and fell to the floor, burying her muzzle and eyes into her paws. "Oh, Coldkit…" Blazingheart whispered, nudging the young she-cat, "I'm so sorry.".

" _Sorry won't bring me back…_ "

 **Challenge Name: A Young Death**

 **For: BunnyClan**


End file.
